Being Quiet is Boring
by PowerinPink
Summary: After being given a day off from Sensei Wu, all Cole wants is silence and peace...but that's pretty hard when he's dating someone like Kai. While getting supplies for lunch, he is rude to Kai. What happens when at the store, someone starts getting to friendly with our favorite hot-head? Includes a protective Cole, slightly naive Kai, and cuteness! (Don't hate becuase it's yaoi)


The day started out like any normal day.

It seemed so calm and peaceful; something that rarely happens nowadays.

Garmadon was still plotting with the Serpentine on how to defeat the ninja, but for now peace surrounded Ninjago City. No reason to not take advantage, right?

They were all surprised when Sensei had given them the day off; saying it was unwise to push yourselves too hard. Of course, the first thing they did was race to the Game Room.

"Hey guys, do we have any more noodles?" Nya asked while walking into the Game Room. She was about to make lunch, but was disappointed to see that they didn't have too much food. She rolled her eyes when none of the boys replied.

Jay and Lloyd were playing Fist 2 Face _again_, and Zane watched his lover with adoring eyes. At first Nya didn't know what to think about those two as a couple, especially since she and Jay were close to dating, but she quickly accepted them. Besides, they did both seem pleased with their relationship, and she had to admit that they were cute together.

Kai and Cole were sharing a beanbag chair, and surprisingly cuddling; Cole wasn't one to cuddle often. She giggled at them; the fact that her _brother_ had a boyfriend too made her squeal. It was pretty funny, since they had a few differences.

Kai preferred things loud and fast; while Cole preferred things quiet and peaceful. Kai wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, while Cole read books almost every night. _I guess opposites really do attract_, she thought.

She made a fake cough to attract attention. Lloyd realized that she had entered the room, and paused the game.

"Hey Nya, what's up?"

"I asked if we have any more noodles, I need more for lunch." She explained. Cole shook his head.

"We finished them all last night." She sighed in annoyance. That was definitely not the answer she wanted to hear.

"Great, now I have to go down and buy some more, cook lunch, and fix my damaged Samurai Suit." She emphasized the last part towards Jay; who may, or may not have crashed it into a wall. Jay blushed and shot her an apologetic smile.

"My bad." He chuckled nervously. Zane smiled; Jay's laughter was music to his ears.

"Looks like you have a lot on your hands...you know, Kai and I can go to the store and cook." Cole offered. Not that he didn't like the position he was in, but he felt bad for Nya. Having to work on her day off sounded like torture.

Kai groaned and shook his head. _Come on, do you know how many times Cole actually cuddles? Give me a break_!

"No, I wanna relax and be lazy." He buried his head into Cole's shoulder. Cole shook his head at him and stood up and looked down at his boyfriend.

"Come on Kai, we should do something. Besides, sunlight is good for you." Kai sighed, but obeyed. Before they left, they changed into normal clothes.

Cole wore his favorite dark grey hoody, black skinny jeans, and grey VANs. Kai wore his usual red unzipped red hoody with a white undershirt with a flame on it. He had on black jeans and red converses.

After they were dressed they made their way to the store. After walking in complete silence, Kai got bored quickly. He started to poke the earth ninja just to annoy him (something he did on a daily basis).

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"I'm bored, entertain me." Kai smirked.

"Why must you complicate this? Can we just enjoy the scenery, and not talk." Cole hinted with slightly pleading eyes. _I haven't had one day of silence ever since I've become a ninja, especially since Kai and I started dating,_ he thought tiredly,_ and I'm really not in the mood for talking._

"Fine." Kai sighed before sadly going back into silence. After what felt like eternity to Kai, they had arrived to the store. The place was pretty huge, but what else would you expect from a place like Ninjago City? The place seemed to be as huge as the average mall; it looked like at least a hundred aisles.

As soon as they entered the building, Kai sprinted over to one of the plethora of shelves.

"Can we get cookies?" Kai asked while lifting a box of chocolate chip cookies. Cole rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Put it down Kai, we have to get noodles for lunch." Kai frowned slightly, and placed the treats back.

"Do you even know where the noodles are?" Kai asked his boyfriend. Cole shook his head in frustration; he knew how to cook (yeah, right) but he never went shopping.

"Just walk around until you find it I guess; text me if you find them." Kai nodded and walked off; Cole noticed that coincidently he choose to walk through to candy aisle first. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk around.

_God, he treats me like some little kid_¸ Kai thought as he walked towards the candy...which just happened to be the aisle he was heading to.

After walking around aimlessly Cole finally found the aisle for noodles. Why the store had so many aisles was unknown to him. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted Kai.

_I found it. Meet me over by aisle 26_

He placed it back into his pocket and leaned against the large shelf. Several people went in and out of the aisle...but not Kai. Cole immediately grew worried and texted Kai again.

_Where are you?_

Five minutes felt like eternity as Cole continued to wait. He walked away from the aisle in search of Kai. _If I were Kai, where would I be? Candy aisle!_ He made a sharp turn towards the candy aisle, positive that he would find Kai.

Oh and he found Kai there...with some guy.

The boy was obviously an employee from the green uniform he wore. He had dirty blonde hair that was styled like a Justin Beiber wannabee. Both he and Kai were leaning their backs against the one of the shelves in the aisle. He said something, and Kai laughed. _What the heck? Don't assume something Cole...that guy doesn't like guys._ Cole tried to comfort himself.

Still he hid behind part of the aisle to see where this went. Not that he didn't trust Kai; he just didn't trust the guy Kai was with. They continued to chat up a storm, and Cole was pretty sure that this guy had beaten Jay's talking record. Kai, however, continued to listen and laugh. _Why doesn't Kai laugh like that when he's with me? Wait, snap out of it! Kai likes you, not that guy! They're just being friendly._

Cole's eyes widened when the boy took a small step closer towards Kai. Kai, being the unobservant boy he was, didn't seem to notice and continued to laugh. The boy continued to step closer until he and Kai's shoulders were touching. Cole gritted his teeth in anger, but didn't move forward just yet.

_He is getting too close for my comfort. I wish I could hear what they're saying._

The boy, who Cole dubbed Blondie, said something to Kai with an excited smile. Kai's face changed from laughter to hesitation; as if he were deciding something. Then suddenly Blondie grabbed Kai's hand, and leaned in towards Kai. Kai's face grew red and he leaned away from him. He tried to wrench his hand away from Blondie's grip, but the guy was obviously strong, so Kai couldn't move anywhere.

_He's trying to kiss Kai. He's trying to kiss MY Kai!_

Cole swore he saw red as he ran over to the two boys. He gripped Blondie's shoulders and pulled him off of Kai. After Kai was away from him, he threw Blondie onto the floor with a loud thump. Blondie glared up at Cole and quickly stood up.

"Dude, what is your problem?!"

"You are. Now get out of here, or I swear to god you'll be road kill." Cole threatened through gritted teeth.

"Two problems with that. One, I _work_ here. Two, dude I was about to kiss that guy!" The guy retorted angrily. It was obvious that he had no idea that the two were the ninja, because everyone that knew them knew that Cole and Kai were now a thing.

"Two thing; One, I don't care if you work here, I don't want to see your face anymore. Two, that guy is _mine_! Nobody, especially someone like you, touches him. So I suggest that you get out of; unless you want to have a fight with a Spinjitzu Master." Blondie's eyes widened when he heard the last part. He looked back at Kai, who was watching Cole in shock, before glaring back at Cole.

"I'm not scared of you. Besides, why would he want you when he can have me?" He leaned over to the left to look past Cole's shoulder, and winked at Kai.

Cole growled before shoving the boy with all his strength. He shot backwards and slid on the fair with a loud thud. He groaned at the pain on his back.

Cole walked up towards the boy and glared down at him.

"The boy is _mine_." He walked back to Kai, who was blushing incredibly, and grabbed his hand.

"We need to talk." Cole said. He led Kai down the aisle, and they both stepped over Blondie. They walked in silence as they finally reached the Bounty. They went to the room they all shared and shut the door. Kai sat down on one of the beds and looked down at his hands. Cole stood above him with his arms crossed.

"Kai, who was that kid?" Kai blushed and didn't reply.

"Kai, you know I can find out easily. Might as well just tell me now."

"He said his name was Jordan Tylers." Kai muttered quietly. Cole quickly memorized the name; this guy had gotten onto his list of people to beat up.

"Why didn't you just walk away Kai? We could have avoided this whole thing if you just left the guy before it got ugly!" Kai flinched slightly.

"I didn't know he was going to do that! I thought he was just really friendly."

"Oh he was _really _friendly. Still Kai, you didn't have to be talking to him in the first place!"

"I'm sorry okay! But you wanted to be alone, and I didn't want to be a bother!" They both froze after Kai finished his outburst. Kai's blush increased tenfold and he looked away.

"You wanted me to be quiet and you wanted to be alone...and he was right there, and he actually wanted to talk." Kai said with embarrassment. Cole sighed and sat down on the bed next to Kai.

"I'm sorry Kai, it's just that ever since I've been a ninja I've never had silence. I was annoyed and impatient, and I'm sorry I took it out on you." He gripped Kai's hands. Kai looked over at him and smiled.

They both leaned in until their lips touched. (Not going into details ;) )

They both pulled back when they needed oxygen, and leaned their foreheads against each other. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

"I think I can be quiet just this once." Kai smiled adorably at his lover. Cole shook his head and smirked.

"Being quiet is boring."

* * *

**My very first Yaoi! XD**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**AND FOR ALL OF THOSE INTERESTED IN RPs (Role plays) check out Red-GoldenWings' forum (especially yaoi fans :) )**

**Question of the Chapter:**

**What's your favorite Yaoi?**

**KaixCole, JayxZane, GarmadonxDareth, or LloydxBrad? :D**

**Review and check out the forum!**


End file.
